IPod Shuffle Challenge
by littlemisslovelygood
Summary: I decided to take the IPod Shuffle Challenge. A collection of Rose/10 drabbles. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!


**So while the music on my iPod (for the most part) sucks and I don't really listen to that much of it anymore, I thought I'd try this. My pairing is Rose/the 10****th**** Doctor.**

_**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**_

_*****I just realized I have two 4s here so please feel free to tell me your favorite! (Or well, if there's any that you think is particularly dreadful I can take it out as I have the room to, since I was only supposed to do 10 but I did 11...)**_

**1) What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flats**

Rose stared at the doctor, ignoring the rain that poured down all around her. He was laughing, dancing even. He didn't even notice her, and she was thankful for the rain to cover up her tears as they pooled in her eyes.

She had almost lost him, and he didn't even seem to care.

He didn't seem to care what it did to her.

It killed her, being so close to him and yet so unable to tell him everything she wanted to.

It killed her, not knowing if she would get the chance to tell him everything she wants to before the day arrives when he actually leaves her.

He looked back at her and flashed her a grin, which she returned with a forced smile.

She would get him to see that she loves him, she resolves, before this is all over.

She swears it.

**2) Like a G6-Far East Movement**

The TARDIS zipped through the Void, faster than they usually dared to go.

Thanks to the Doctors fantastic piloting skills, they were being thrown about rather roughly but there was something almost…exciting and fun about it. After another near death experience, all they needed was an excuse to laugh.

"Not exactly the most glamorous form of transportation…or the smoothest," Rose grinned teasingly.

The doctor looked mock offended. "This is the most _glamorous_ form of transportation there is!" he put a hand in the middle of his chest, between his two hearts. "Would you fancy a drink or something? Want me to offer you a small bag of pretzels or miniature cookies?"

Rose just laughed.

**3) Piece Of Me-Brittany Spears**

The Doctor watched, amazed, as Rose stood her ground in front of the..well, he never quite could pronounce their names. Of course he had tried to pull her back, but she gave him a look (obviously the one she was giving them) that screamed, "Do you really want a piece of me too?"

When they got back to the TARDIS, he stared at her. "You're brilliant, you are! Staring them down like that!"

Rose grinned. "As brilliant as...I dunno, you perhaps?"

"Let's not get too cocky now," he chuckled. "You are only human after all."

"Do you really want a piece of me too, Doctor? You're asking for it."

**4) SuperGirl-Saving Jane**

There really was something about her that he couldn't quite place…the reason that he allowed her on to the TARDIS in the first place.

Regardless, he really was amazed at what she could do.

She was everywhere when he needed her to be, she was strong and a fighter.

She was the perfect disaster. You can't stop her.

She was stuck in his head (and he's not sure he wants to get her out).

She's truly special for a human. Or…well, for anyone really.

She's fantastic; she's _brilliant_.

She was something like a Super Girl at times. She could walk on any wire, or set the world on fire if that need be.

She was special, she was.

**4) Put Your Records On-Corinne Bailey Rae**

She was telling him of her life at home, on Earth.

It was summer there now; she said there was always this feel of cinnamon somehow, even though that doesn't make sense. She says that there were constantly little girls playing double-dutch on sidewalks or in parks and that the birds would simply not shut up.

"Despite how constantly everything changes," she said dreamily, "That's how we know that everything is staying the same, the way it should be."

He supposes he gets it.

He misses his home. It didn't quite have the changing of seasons like Earth does, but there were definitely cycles of change throughout the year that were somewhat comforting.

She went off about music, about a song she loves but he didn't quite catch the name of. Of the plans she once had for the future that came and went through her childhood. Of how she didn't have one now other than to travel in the TARDIS with him.

All this talk of home was surprisingly soothing, and when she fell asleep not too much later, he kissed her on her head and carried her back to her room.

She would find herself somewhere, somehow.

**5) I'm Not That Girl-Idina Menzel**

She wants to scream at him, to cry, to rip her hair out of her head.

He had willing left them here on this ship. All to save _her_.

To save his precious eighteenth century or wherever they are French girl.

She knows he loves Reinette, and she loves him.

It doesn't matter how much she loves him, she's not the one with the gentle blonde curls and bright smile.

She couldn't wish that he would ever love her like that; wishing only makes it hurt more.

She's just not that girl.

**6) Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne**

"You're not alone, Doctor, you know that, right?"

"Feels like I am, some times."

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Are you really though?"

"Of course. No matter what."

"How long will you stay with me?" his voice is small, like a child's'.

"Forever, if you want me to." The determination in her words brings a small smile to his face. "Just keep holding on, Doctor. Nothing will change destiny."

"Are you sure this is destiny?"

She takes his hand.

"I couldn't imagine it being anything else. We'll make it through."

For the first time since she has known him, the Doctor begins to cry.

**7) Hey Kendra-13 Original Broadway Cast**

For once, the Doctor was completely at a loss for words, and Rose couldn't have found it any more hysterical.

The TARDIS had decided it would be funny to put on some jazzy music and dim the lights, obviously in a way that was meant to be romantic.

Judging by how Rose was trying her absolute best not to die of laughter, he figured this wasn't going to work at all.

Not that this was his original plan.

"Hey Rose!" he began to sing, deciding to just go with it, make her laugh. "I want to spend a little special time with you."

She lost it then.

Collapsing into a fit of laughter on the floor of the TARDIS, Rose couldn't hear the Doctors attempt to keep singing.

After a while he was laughing with her.

"Want to go on a date sometime?"

**8) Shut Up And Drive-Rihanna **

"So Rose, where to now?"

"Anywhere!" she grinned. "You decide for once. You are the driver after all."

"Well we could go to the past, the future, to another planet. How about the future of another planet?" he rambled. "That is…if you can handle it," he shot her a cheeky grin. Continuing on with his ramble he said, "But which planet exactly? One that you haven't heard of, obviously, since the ones you have are rather dull or we've been there before…"

"Doctor," Rose tried to interrupt his train of thought.

"We could go to…no, that's no fun. Perhaps maybe…"

"Doctor," Rose tried again.

"Oh I know! Wait…no, never mind. That planet was destroyed not too long ago…though we could go back and see it when it was still new…but it could be dangerous. Hm…"

"Doctor!" she shouted this time.

He looked at her startled. "What?" he asked. "I'm trying to figure out where to go next?"

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and drive."

"Right then. Allons-y!"

**9) The Only Exception-Paramore**

"When I was younger, my father's death made a wreck of my mom," Rose began one day. "I never really knew how to feel about love."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, distractedly trying to fix something on the TARDIS that Rose hadn't understood.

"Well, all the storybooks and fairytales and y'know, real life stories always said that love was such a wonderful thing and that everyone should want it, yeah?"

He nodded waiting for her to go on.

"Well mom was always so broken up over love it made me wonder if it's really as great and wonderful as everyone said and thought."

"I like love, or the idea of it really," the Doctor said absent-mindedly.

"Of course, I've always wanted love, but I've been afraid, I guess."

"Well there's no need to be. Love can be a wonderful thing."

"I suppose I do have an exception though." She trailed off so quietly he wasn't sure if he heard her.

"Oh yea?" he asked. "What is it?"

"You."

**10) To Have a Home-Darren Criss**

The TARDIS is like a home for both of them really.

The Doctor has nowhere else to go; Rose has nowhere else she'd rather be.

They had each other in this bigger-on-the-inside blue box. She gave him a reason to smile, a something to believe in.

She found somewhere where she felt wanted.

She had always secretly fantasized about being swept off her feet by a handsome prince charming on his white horse and riding off into the sunset.

She would trade that in a heartbeat, however, for the Doctor and his TARDIS.

Of course, the Doctor had lived in the TARDIS for years and while it was a home for him, there had always been something missing.

Before Rose, he would just wrap the emptiness and silence around him like a blanket. Now that she was here, he couldn't imagine life, or the TARDIS, without her.

This must be what it's really like to have a home.

**And thus concludes my story (or collection of stories, really). Seeing as I am currently failing to think of a witty and creative way to ask you guys for reviews that I HAVENT already seen, I'll just come right out and beg. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

**H****ope you enjoyed!**


End file.
